Love Of The Unknown
by AskingAmber
Summary: Love Of The Unknown


6:30 a.m, thats when i woke up this morning. I stared up at the ceiling that holds the ceiling fan,that was on high.I could here my brothers and sisters running around getting ready for school. Now we are not related. We are just in a pack, or a covenant if you would like. There is me,i'm the Alpha,or leader. Then there is my brother,beta or second in name is Lukas,but he prefers Luke or Luka. My third family memeber is my sister, goes by Catie or Cate. Next is the first one is Tobias,he likes to go by Toby. The middle one is Taylor,you can call her Tay or is Cayla,Only she lets her family call her Caya or Cay. Now my family and i are not normal like your family or anyone else's family. Let's just say we are not really human. We take the body of a human,but we can change.

I turned my head slightly to look out the window,it was a cloudy day in Forks today. I threw the covers off me and sat up slinging my leg off the bed setting my feet on the floor. Standing up i stretched,backing my back,then rolled my shoulders. I walked over to my clothes and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. I slipped the pants on over my boxers and the shirt over my top half. Slipping on my skateboard shoes after my socks i then put my wallett,phone,and pack of ciggarettes in my back pockets. I sprayed some AXE on and burshed my short brown hair that fell over my ears and slightly in my eyes out. I slipped my flat bill hat on and walked out of my room closing the door behind me.

I went down and ate breakfast before walking back up to brush my teeth. By then everyone was ready to leave. I grabbed the keys to the 1500 dodge ram truck off the hook in front of the door before walking was following me mumbling about going to school again. I climbed into the driver seat with Caya,and Luke beside me and Tay,Toby and Cate in the back seats. I started the truck and pulled out of the drive way,and headed to the high school.

The whole way there everyone was bitching about the sluts and man whores that go to the school with us,and how they will be all over us.I pulled into a parking spot at 7:20.I cut the truck off and slide out closing the door behind family got out and stood beside me watching as people pull into the school. I noticed two new cars on the other side of the parking is a silver volvo and the other one is a cherry red behind the cars are five was huge with black curly hair,next was a semi tall lanky bronzed hair other three is a short pixie like girl with black spiky hair going everywhere,she was standing by a tall semi huged blonde hair is a tall blonde,she had amazing curves and long legs.

"Bell,man look at them they have golden eyes"Luke whispered to me.

I only nodded,studying the had golden eyes and pale white was strange,I've never seen them were all talking quietly to member of my family patted me on the back before walking to the building that held their first class. I started walking towards them i came with in hearing reach.

"...they don't smell like humans."The big bulky guy said.

"I say we just stay away from them!"The blonde beauty snarled.

"Could they be like the mutts?"The pixie one asked

I snorted,which caused them to look at me.I gave them a small smile and walked passed them into the to hear them whispering about me.

As soon as class started i found out that i had one of the new kids in my class. Which one you wonder,the blonde beauty! Oh yes, as soon as she walked in the room, she just sneered at me. And another thing,she has to sit beside me!

Fate just doesn't like me. I mean come on, the girl obvisily hates me for some unknown reason. She hates me and i didn't even do anything to her. But let me tell you this, she has the most amazing smell ever. She smells like sunshine and roses,also with a hint of honey. I took a side look at her,her blonde hair framed her flawless face had deep amazing golden eyes,that showed emotion oh to well. I looked ahead at the teacher when she came in and started on todays lesson. Leaning back in my seat i crossed my arms and listened.

My first few classes went by semi fast, i had two of the new kids in each class. In my second class i had the short pixie like girl and in my third one i had the tall black curly hair guy. THey seemed to stare at me through the whole class. I just took glances every now and then.


End file.
